


No Decision

by muted_faerie



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted_faerie/pseuds/muted_faerie





	No Decision

“It’s going to be dangerous in Fort James.” Declan paused, dropping his eyes to look at the dirt beneath his feet rather than at Michael. “And your girl? Clenna? When the spring comes, when the ship leaves for England, will you be on it?”

Michael kept quiet, trying to silently will the older man to look back up at him.

When Michael didn’t answer, Declan cleared his throat. ‘Stupid,’ Declan thought, berating himself silently for daring to hope that the young Irishman might possibly want to stay here, out in the Wild with him. ‘Should have known better.’

Michael, clueless to the internal conflict of the man before him, watched Declan shut himself off, pulling away to stand up from his low crouch at Michael’s side.

“You have a decision to make,” Declan said gruffly before turning away.

Michael’s hand shot out quicker that he thought possible and without any conscious thought or command, snagging the edge of Declan’s coat and pulling just enough to make Declan stop and turn back to him. Blue eyes met brown as Michael pushed himself to sit upright without losing his grip on the leather in his hand, afraid the moment would be broken if he did. Declan moved closer slowly, in a way that Michael would have called hesitant in any other man, before crouching down beside him once more.

“There’s no decision,” Michael stated firmly, shifting his grip on the coat to slowly rest his hand on Declan’s arm. “There’s no decision,” he repeated, “because I’m not going anywhere. This is my home now, out here, with you. Not London.” He unconsciously flicked his eyes down to Declan’s lips, then back up to resume contact with piercing brown and milky blue. Michael bit his lip, and then made a split second decision.

Though both men surged forward as one, the resulting joining was gentle, almost painfully so. Declan lifted both hands, settling one on Michael’s waist and bringing the other to cradle the boy’s face. Michael brought the hand not holding himself up to mimic the movement, resting it gently on Declan’s cheek.

After a moment, their lips parted, and Declan inclined his head to press their foreheads together.

Michael moved his hand from Declan’s cheek to rest over his heart, murmuring softly, “No decision at all,” and then shifted to press their lips together once more.


End file.
